Different
by Airhead259
Summary: Oneshot. If he had taken her hand, would things have been different?


_This fic takes place within the canon universe and is related to r!Syaoran's choice as a child, which set the events of TRC into motion. Please R&R and tell me what you think!_

_Disclaimer: Tsubasa Chronicle and its characters belong to CLAMP._

* * *

Different

It was all happening too fast. The black tendrils wrapped themselves around her form as she reached for him, her eyes blank and devoid of emotion. Without a moment of hesitation, he leapt forward and reached for her hand.

'_I know it isn't allowed, but…her life is more important than anything!'_

He took her hand.

Almost immediately the shadowy wisps dissipated, and he found himself falling. Using their joined hands to pull her closer, he wrapped his arms around her and used his body to cushion the fall as they hit the water below with an enormous splash. It was shallow but to his surprise he found himself unhurt, and began to swim towards the edge of the pool, supporting himself as well as her motionless form while trying to keep her head above the water. Eventually they made it and he pulled them out of the water, breathing heavily due to exertion.

Moments after she came into contact with solid ground, the princess slowly opened her eyes. He watched her carefully and heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that her eyes were once again vibrant and full of life. She gazed at him, confusion evident in her expression.

"What…happened?" she began hesitantly. His expression of relief turned to sorrow. He avoided her gaze.

She sat up and looked around. "I was in the water, and then…I felt cold. So cold, and so alone…" She shivered. "And then I heard you. I reached for you."

Her eyes grew wide with realization. "You saved me!"

He looked down at his hands clasped firmly in his lap. "I took your hand," he said grimly. "I touched you, even though I wasn't supposed to. The ceremony…everything you've done, for all these years…is ruined."

She shook her head, placing her hands on either side of his face and tilting his head upwards to face her. "You saved my life," she repeated, a warm smile on her face. "That's more important than anything."

Taking his hands in hers, she laced their fingers together. "I can finally touch you," she whispered.

Hesitantly, he accepted the truth and smiled back at her. He pressed his hands closer to hers, trying not to think about whether her brother would kill him, or thank him for his actions.

Because right now, all that mattered was that she was safe.

ooooo

The young man groaned and lifted his head off the table, where he had apparently fallen asleep. After checking to make sure no dripping candle wax had destroyed his research, he continued to look through the books in front of him, taking notes as he read.

A soft knocking was heard at the door, followed by a soft "I'm coming in" as she opened the door to his home to let herself in. He did not turn around as she stepped closer.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?" She sounded almost disappointed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He flinched; he had not wanted her to know, but knowing that she had found out anyway hurt even more.

She noticed his reaction and sighed. "As we grow older you seem to get busier. You leave more often, and your trips last longer too. Is…is it wrong for me to want to spend more time with my best friend?"

He finally stood up and turned to face her. "No…of course not."

Their eyes met, and she frowned. "I found out when Otou-san and Okaa-san were talking. When I asked them why, they just smiled at me. But their eyes seemed so sad." She looked down at her feet. "You and I…we're drifting apart."

He walked forward and took her hands. "No we're not," he told her urgently. "This is something I have to do, but I'll be back."

"Just for once, can't you stay?" Her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"I can't," he whispered.

"Why not? Am I not as important?"

"Y-you are! But, I…"

Unable to look at her any longer, he shifted his gaze to the floor. The black wings that enveloped her form were painful enough; reminding him of the choice he had made. But how could he tell her that _she_ was the reason why he travelled? As the wings grew, he was forced to make more frequent trips out of desperation, just to find a cure. But if she ever learned the truth, she would…

He struggled with an answer, and her eyes softened. "I suppose…I understand," she told him after a while, a small smile on her face. "But please, come back soon."

"I will," he replied earnestly. "And when I do, I'll spend more time with you."

"Do you promise?" She raised her hand, her pinky finger outstretched. With a small grin, he linked his pinky with hers. "I promise."

The evening bells began to chime as they unlinked their fingers. "It's getting late, I should leave," she said sadly. Her cheeks turned pink as she placed her hands on his shoulders, raising herself up to place a small kiss on his cheek. Quickly, she whispered, "Have a safe trip" before turning away and scurrying out the front door.

He stood in place for a few moments, his fingers lightly grazing the place on his cheek that her lips had touched. A single tear rolled down his face as he watched her run further and further away. The black wings that only he and a few others could see curled around her until she was almost completely hidden from his sight. With a heavy sigh, he turned back to his work, clenching his fists tightly.

"This time. This time, I will find a cure." His amber eyes glowed with determination. "I swear it."

He seated himself at his desk and continued what he had been doing. And as he worked, his thoughts drifted back to his dream.

'_If I had taken your hand, back then…would things have been different?'_


End file.
